Captifs
by jashime
Summary: - "Qu'est-ce-qui poussait l'Amiral à te pourchasser Ace? - Je n'en sais rien Marco..." Même si au fond de lui, il le savait très bien.


Fan figue One Piece

Il le voyait lui glisser entre les doigts. Il courait sans se retourner, le fuyant, les fuyant tous, fuyant cette autorité qui avait faillit le tuer. Il était libre à présent, même si il était loin, le colosse, voyait le sourire les couleurs sur son visage, ses yeux pétillaient de passion pour son frère et tout ceux qui était venu à son secours. Et il n'y avait rien pour l'Amiral, juste de l'oubli et de la haine. Il continuait sa course vers la liberté et les siens, enfin libéré de ses chaines et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

L'amiral ne le supportait pas de le voir partir, il était à lui. Son cœur de lave avait fondu en voyant ce pirate insaisissable sans défense, enchainé devant lui, ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas perdus leur volonté de se battre, lançaient des éclairs. C'est ce regard qui avait séduit l'amiral, ce regard invaincu, ces yeux noirs très expressifs, espiègles et sérieux à la fois, mais surtout plein d'assurance et qui donnaient constamment l'impression que leur propriétaire se foutait de tout le monde et qui n'avait donné qu'une seule envie à l'amiral : mater et posséder ledit propriétaire. Les taches de rousseurs et les cheveux noirs en bataille n'avaient rien arrangé d'autant plus que le prisonnier avait la fâcheuse manie d'exhiber son torse afin de montrer haut et fier son appartenance à son équipage et sa fidélité au capitaine tatoués dans son dos. Et il était beau, même couvert de blessures, le colosse de lave n'avait pu s'empêcher de le penser et de l'observer. Il était beau, ses muscles bien dessinés, jouant à la perfection sous la peau légèrement halée par les séjours en mer, cette manière arrogante de marcher même enchainé et ne pouvant même plus utiliser son pouvoir, montrait sa force de caractère, et il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que l'amiral Akainu ne lui saute dessus. Oui, il voulait posséder ce corps.

Pourquoi partait-il ? Il lui avait tellement donné. Il lui avait fait comprendre de maintes manières qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Malgré cela il partait. Il l'abandonnait pour son frère, ses compagnons, ces pirates d'eau douce ! Ils le lui prenaient ! Le phœnix! Cette ordure, son plus grand rival. Il s'occuperait de lui. Mais le plus dangereux : le frère de sa propriété. C'était lui le responsable, l'homme à abattre. Avec lui à ses coté, l'homme aux poings ardents ne lui reviendrait pas. Ils étaient impossible à arrêter, un autre amiral y avait laissé des plumes alors même que l'homme de feu était blessé. Et Akainu était responsable de la plupart de ses blessures...

_« Amiral Akainu, vous avez l'autorisation de vous rendre à la prison sous-marine» résonna la voix dans l'escargotphone. C'était une autorisation express de l'amiral en chef, la rapidité de sa réponse fit sourire Akainu. Savait-il ce qu'il comptait y faire ? N'en attendant pas plus, l'Amiral donna l'ordre d'appareiller, pressé de revoir le merveilleux pensionnaire de la prison. Arrivé à destination, il descendit tout droit jusqu'au sixième sous sol. Marchant d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers une cellule._

_A quelques pas de celle-ci, il stoppa net. Dans la pénombre de la cellule, il distingua une silhouette et lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués au peu de lumière, il put le savourer pleinement, le jeune homme enchainé devant lui, son corps à peine éclairé, haletant sous l'effet de fers en granite marin, pompant son pouvoir de feu et son énergie. Puis soudain, sentant qu'on l'observait, il leva la tête. En quelques secondes, son expression passa du découragement à la colère. Ce moment de faiblesse n'avait pas échappé à l'Amiral, ce qui ne rendit sa victime que plus désirable à ces yeux. Il ne supportait plus l'attente._

_Sous ses ordres, les gardiens détachèrent le prisonnier, ne lui laissant que des menottes de pierres marines et le poussèrent en dehors de la cellule, dans une pièce isolée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce qu'une chaise et elle était simplement éclairée par un néon au plafond, propageant une lumière froide. Cette pièce était plutôt propre, enfin… propre à Impel Down signifie épargné de toutes traces de sang, car ce n'était pas seulement une prison de détention. Mais le prisonnier n'était pas dupe, propre voulait aussi dire fréquemment nettoyé, nettoyé de toutes traces de sang. On le poussa là, et on le força sans ménagement à s'assoir sur la chaise. Akainu entra à son tour et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : l'homme qu'il désirait le plus, en position de faiblesse, vidé de ses forces qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, le défiant._

_« - Laissez-nous. dit-il aux gardiens, qui quittèrent aussitôt la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux, le laissant seul avec se proie._

_- Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre comandant de la seconde flotte. Dit le colosse de lave, en s'adressant pour la première fois au brun._

_- Si je ne le l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais pas mérité mon titre et ça aurait été nettement moins attrayant de m'attraper ». Répondit le brun d'une voix rauque, avec un sourire en coin._

_Ne se séparant pas de son calme, le colosse examina son interlocuteur et commença à le contourner, ne se sachant pas en position de force, ce dernier n'osa bouger._

_- « Avec ton talent tu aurais pu faire autre chose que finir pirate, Ace._

_- Pitié. Ne me dit pas que tu es venu de la part du vieux, je ne regrette rien !_

_- Non, je suis venu de ma propre part, dit il en se penchant vers l'oreille du brun et en lui agrippant le cou, abandonne toi Ace et vient avec moi ». Sa main descendit alors sur le torse du pirate tressaillit à cette caresse._

_En arrivant dans cette pièce, il s'était préparé aux pires tortures, mais pas à ce genre de contact. Il se tendit et son visage se crispa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Akainu qui en profita pour approfondir ses caresses et palper tout les muscles ventraux du prisonnier._

_- « Lâche-moi. » Dit ce dernier entre ses dents alors que son corps était tendu à ce rompre._

_Curieusement, l'Amiral s'exécuta. Il enleva son manteau et le posa dans un coin pour être plus libre de mouvement, car il n'en avait pas fini avec le pirate, loin de là._

_- « Et si tu trahissais Barbe blanche, révèle moi tout ce que t…_

_- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ace en se retournant vivement. Tu plaisan… »_

_Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par une gifle puissante qui le fit se retourner et se plier sous le coup de la douleur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et le gout caractéristique du sang envahit sa bouche, il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue._

_- « Laisse-moi finir. Insolent. Dit calmement Akainu. Je peux te sauver de l'échafaud si tu acceptes de les…_

_- NON ! » Cria Ace cette fois._

_Il n'eu en retour qu'un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya à terre, à quelques mètres de la chaise._

_- « Je t'ai dit de me laisser finir ! » Explosa l'amiral alors que la température ambiante de la pièce augmentait et que le corps du colosse commençait à se liquéfier._

_Le brun faisait vite marcher ses méninges, il avait compris ce que désirait Akainu, les caresses ne devaient pas y être pour rien, à moins qu'il avait décidé de refuser toutes les propositions de l'amiral quelles qu'elles soient._

_Face contre terre, Ace cherchait son souffle, il ne pouvait rien faire avec les mains attachées dans son dos. Il fermait les yeux et serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, il ne ferait pas cette joie à _

_Akainu. Ce dernier, en voyant le corps du pirate pris de soubresauts, se radoucit et se calma._

_- « Ainsi, tu refuse de coopérer ? Dit-il en s'approchant lentement du pirate. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que quelqu'un trahit Barbe blanche._

_- Ferme-la ! L'échafaud ne me fait pas peur. Et je le préfère largement à toi, foutu marine ! » Cracha l'homme de Barbe blanche._

_C'en était trop pour l'Amiral. Se jetant sur Ace, il plaqua sa tête contre le sol, le sonnant._

_- « Petit imbécile ! Il se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux noirs et tira pour le forcer à relever la tête. Ace hurla de douleur._

_- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?! Hurla l'amiral d'une voix tonitruante._

_- Je comprends très bien ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! » Gémit le pirate, les larmes aux yeux._

_Ace senti son corps quitter le sol et son dos toucha brutalement un mur, lui coupant le souffle. Akainu perdait son calme, il était impatient._

_- « Quant on t'embarquera pour t'exécuter tu pense que tes petits copains resterons les bras croisés à ne rien faire ? Bien sur que non ! Ils se battront pour toi ! Ils mourront pour toi ! » Cracha le colosse de lave à un Ace haletant._

_Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, totalement paniqué._

_- « Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ?_

_- Tout tes compagnons, tes amis, ils mourront par ta faute ! Sauf si tu accepte ma proposition. »_

_Perdu, ses yeux cherchant un appui, le plus jeune avait cessé de lutter. L'amiral profita de la situation et continua sa torture psychologique._

_- « Ce serait dommage, hein Ace, de voir tous tes amis mourir devant tes yeux, pour une cause perdue d'avance ton capitaine, tes compagnons… Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux d'Ace. Je me demande comment tu réagiras quand le premier commandant s'écroulera, sans avoir pu te toucher. Le brun leva brusquement la tête, fixa sur l'amiral un regard empli de désespoir. Et toi tu mourras en sachant que tout est de ta faute et que tu n'a rien pu faire. Tu auras leur mort sur la conscience au moment de ton exécution. C'est tellement pathétique._

_- …. Marco…. » Sanglota Ace alors que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues._

_Soudain, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse l'amiral fondit sur les lèvres du plus jeune et les embrassa avec violence. Le pirate en glapit de surprise et de douleur. Mais malgré tout ce que tentait le marine, la frontière entre lui et la langue du brun lui restait désespérément fermée. N'aimant pas lorsqu'on lui refusa quelque chose, il détacha légèrement Ace du mur pour le plaquer avec bien plus de violence contre le mur. Ce dernier eu le souffle coupé, et lorsqu'il du ouvrir la bouche pour chercher de l'air, l'amiral s'y engouffra avec brutalité. Il gardait les yeux ouvert, il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait dans ceux de sa proie, ce qu'il y vit était loin de lui déplaire de la surprise, de la souffrance mais surtout… de la peur. Et il aimait ca._

_Le désir montait en lui, de plus en plus en pressant, il ne pensait plus qu'a une seul chose : posséder ce corps, posséder Ace en entier. Et Dieu sait s'il était possessif, en admettant qu'il en ait un._

_Tenant toujours l'homme aux poings ardents par le cou, il se détachât de ses lèvres, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Il s'attaquât alors à la poitrine encore haletante du jeune pirate. Embrassant, mordant la peau, la chair, jusqu'au sang parfois. Sa victime criait, se débâtait comme il pouvait, mais plus il se débâtait, plus l'étreinte autour de son cou se resserrait. Le marine était remonté et avait continué son manège sur le cou et la mâchoire d'Ace, traçant un chemin de sang, lui apposant sa marque._

_Soudain, l'homme de lave s'arrêta, il n'entendait plus gémir, il n'entendait plus crier. Il leva la tête vers Ace et vit que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il le lâcha et ce dernier s'écroula, épuisé, brisé. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin._

_Ace n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait lâcher prise, il avait envie de vomir, il voulait mourir, mais vivre en même temps, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, surtout pas pour ses compagnons, surtout pas pour Marco, il devait tenir, pour eux. Il se retourna vers son tortionnaire et le regarda d'un air noir._

_- « Et tu crois que ça, ça me donne envie de te suivre ? Lui cracha t-il. C'est quoi ce plan drague pourris ? J'en ai eu des mieux et des biens plus efficaces. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Enfin ce regard, il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois, ce regard insolent et indomptable. L'amiral ne pu retenir un sourire._

_- « J'imagine que la réponse est non même pour sauver tes compagnons…_

_- Ouai, t'as bien compris mon grand, s'ils viennent, ils ne feront qu'une seul bouchée de toi et de tes molosses. Je leur fait confiance. Mais ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter, ils ne feront pas le déplacement juste pour moi. Essaya de se persuader Ace._

_- Si c'est ce que tu crois… » Murmura l'amiral, avant de se jeter sur Ace._

Ce n'était pas la seule fois où il avait eu droit à un « tête à tête » avec Ace, mais la première fois reste toujours inoubliable. Akainu se souvenait du corps du jeune pirate se tordant et se débattant sous le sien lorsqu'il le pénétrait, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses gémissements de douleur non plus il ne les oublierait pas.

Mais il lui échappait ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais le posséder. Finalement ses compagnons étaient venus, ils l'avaient sauvé. « _Je leur fait confiance_ ». Finalement, le premier comandant n'était pas tombé. Et Ace courrait vers sa liberté. Cet imbécile de Barbe blanche avait quand même fait le déplacement, pour sauver son fils. Ce fossile sénile dépassé, pourquoi il avait autant de personnes qui le suivaient, eux aussi étaient des imbéciles. Cette fidélité était stupide.

Et maintenant qu'ils s'enfuyaient en laissant leur capitaine couvrir leurs arrières, ils étaient lâches également. Alors que Barbe blanche cherchait juste à se faire un nom pour espérer avoir une place dans l'ère de la piraterie. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait cessé de se faire doubler par son prédécesseur, éternel deuxième, en d'autres mots, c'était un perdant.

- « Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Apparemment, il avait pensé tout haut. Ace s'était arrêté de courir, il lui faisait face à présent, avec une telle rage dans les yeux que l'amiral en frissonna. Des flammes s'élevaient tout autour de lui, faisant monter la température de l'atmosphère. Ils allaient en venir aux mains. Enfin Akainu pourrait goûter à la pleine puissance d'Ace aux points ardents. Peut être même qu'il allait avoir la chance de plonger ses mains dans le corps du pirate, que ses mains transpercent sa peau et s'enfoncent dans la chaleur de sa chair et que son sang coule sur ses mains. Car il le préférait mort qu'hors de sa portée.

Il sentait que le pirate était prêt à s'élancer sur lui, et il allait enfin être l'objet de la passion qui habitait son regard, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Personne n'avait la force de l'arrêter, de le faire changer d'avis, alors qu'il allait droit à la mort. Personne n'arrêterait cet affrontement final.

Personne ?

- « Bon aller ! Ace, fini de jouer ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Puis, soudain, Ace sentit un coup sur sa nuque et le noir se fit tout autour de lui.

Ace venait de s'écrouler, vite rattrapé par un bras vif, le même qui l'avait frappé. Celui de Marco. Car c'était bien lui qui avait interrompu le combat, le seul capable d'arrêter Ace. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- « Vous autres, continuez vers le bateau ! » Ordonna t-il alors que des flammes bleues le recouvraient peu à peu.

L'Amiral resta là, bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une rage incommensurable s'empara de lui en voyant le phœnix lui voler le pirate. Il voulu s'élancer à la poursuite de ce qui lui appartenait, mais quelque chose le retint, quelqu'un le retint, il se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant et eu juste le temps de reconnaitre Barbe Blanche avant d'être touché par un coup d'une force incroyable et de voler à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

Marco serra Ace plus fort, et le phœnix s'élança dans le ciel, emmenant son trésor loin de la bataille.

- « Tu m'as manqué, abruti. » Murmura t-il au jeune homme inanimé dans ses bras, il le serra encore plus fort et l'embrassa sur le front.

Portgas D. Ace était sauf et de retour dans sa famille.

Fin.


End file.
